1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to memory storage devices, and particularly to memory storage device data security.
2. Description of the Background
The use of small, portable memory devices such as USB keys, flash drives, compact flash memory, memoryStiks, and other such devices has flourished. The small size of these devices allows them to be integrated with many common everyday items, such as key chains, and pens, for example. They may be used with cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), phones, digital media players, as well as portable memory devices.
Many of these types of memory devices lack any capability to secure the data stored on the device. Some solutions that have been applied to this problem include the use of biometric protection such as fingerprints, and external security devices, such as locking devices to fit over a USB plug to prevent connection to a USB port. Another solution is a “password-type design” that uses software to protect confidential data and allows users to connect a USB flash drive to a computer system and the system will request users to enter a correct password for accessing files and data after detecting the USB flash drive. However, the confidential data stored in the memory devices made according to this design may be stolen by hacker programs or otherwise vulnerable to brute-force methods of attack. Further, many designs of present industrial computers do not have a keyboard, and thus the “password-type design” cannot be used for the transfer of data with these industrial computers. Incorporation of single-purpose number keys to enter a numeric password may provide protection, but such protection is limited to combinations defined, and limited by, the numeric keys. Although each of these methods may have certain utility, they may compromise device compatibility, physical size limitations, performance, cost factors, and ease-of-use. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a secure memory storage device that overcomes these drawbacks.